unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is a deity regarded in Abrahamic faiths as the creator of the universe and the subsequent author of fate. Formally known by names such as Yahweh or Jehovah, as well as Allah and Adonai; contemporary depictions of God show him more as a general deity instead of a tribal being. He also has a Son, Jesus Christ. Names & Titles Judaism * Yahweh; * Elohim; * Jehovah; * Adonai; Christianity * Father; * Son; * Holy Spirit; * Alpha; * Omega; Islam * Allah; Buddhism * Budha; Common Attributes or Powers & AbilitiesCategory:Candidates for deletion The archetype for the Abrahamic God is centered around four notions of infinity or 'omnis;' limitless or absolute power (omnipotence), limitless knowledge or complete awareness (omniscience), being everywhere all at once (omnipresence), and being perfectly good (omnibenevolence). God can basically do anything Applications (General) *'Omnipotence' - All Powerful **''Creation''; True to his title as Creator, God is regarded by believers as the architect of the cosmos and everything within it. He fashioned the heavens - including the Sun and the Moon - and the Earth, the spirits and the soul, and all of the animals on lands, in the skies, and in the seas. **''Resurrection''; **''Purification''; **''Conception''; **''Transformation''; **''Protection''; **'Advanced Apporting' **'Biokinesis' **'Electromagnetic Interference' **'Flight' - In his smoke form, he can fly in the air. **'Highly Advanced Healing' - God possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. **'Nigh Invulnerability' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Power Granting' **'Highly Advanced Power Negation' **'Highly Advanced Reality Warping' - His power is so great that reality shapes itself according to his will. ***'Highly Advanced Conjuration' **'Shapeshifting' **'Soul Control' - As the creator of souls, God has a certain level of control over them. **'Advanced Supernatural Concealment' **'Telekinesis' **Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful miracles beyond divinity **'Supernatural Perception' - God can see and hear things and beings that are invisible. **'Power to kill Gods, Dark/Evil Gods, demons, devils, evil/dark/demonic entities, planetary/omniversal evils & Fallen Angels: '''Thankfully, God, Jesus Christ & every species of Hominid Rightismus (including Homo-Sapien Rightismus) are immune to that power/attack, especially since they weild it properly. But Luficer/Satan, the Darkness, every species of Hominid Leftismus (including Homo-Sapien Leftismus), the evils of both the Omniverse & infinite Earths (including True-Earth Prime), Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell, the original sins, etc. truly aren’t. *'Omnipresence''' - All Present **''Prophecy''; **''Plan''; A common trope of God is that he has a plan in place that encompasses everything that happens in the world, both good and bad. If something happens, it was all in accordance to God's plan. This notion is often references when unfortunate circumstances prevail, mostly for comfort. *'Omniscience' - All Knowing **''Eternity''; **'Universal/Omniversal Awareness' - As Metatron said, God can hear and see all. *'Omnibenevolence' **''Love''; **''Candor''; **''Salvation''; **''Forgiveness''; **''Mercy''; *'Immortality' - God, as being one of the first entities to exist, is immortal. *'Mandatory Existence' Applications (Detail) *Absolute Existence - God can control their own existence, as well as everyone and everything's existence, without any limit. **Causa Sui Physiology - As the Supreme Being, God can self-create one's own being. **Gender Transcendence - As the Supreme Being of Creation they transcend the notion of genders. **Relative Appearance Alteration - As the Supreme Being, God can alter their form to conform to another's perception of what one would look like according to their personal ideology. *Absolute Will - God has, with but a whim, absolute control over everything. **Omniverse Manipulation - The user can control the entire omniverse. *Alpha Reality/Omega Reality - God is the alpha and omega of all things real and beyond, He will decide what will end, begin or continue on endlessly. **Totality Manipulation - God simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme Being. *Afterlife Creation/Manipulation - God can create afterlives, be they Heavens, Hells or something else. *Author Authority -The user is the author of existence. *Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance, God is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. *Causality Manipulation - The cause and the prime mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate and causalities that the user planned. *Complete Arsenal - God possesses every type of power and ability there is. *Creation Embodiment - God embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. *Eldritch Physiology - God is beyond the essence of creation, has no name that can be uttered by mortals, and is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. *Enlightenment - God has infinite knowledge and wisdom. *Flawless Indestructibility - God has no weaknesses. *Life and Death Transcendence - God is beyond life and death. **Absolute Immortality - God has total, absolute immortality. *Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful miracles beyond divinity. *Metapotence - God has the power to do anything without justification. *Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - In essence, God is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. *Omniarch - God has supremacy over all. **Conceptual Lordship - God is the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. **Heaven Lordship - God is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. **Universal Lordship - God is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. *Omni-Creator - God is the One True God and is the only omnipotent creator of all verses. *Omnilock - Being the creator and the essence of creation, God transcends it all. **Freedom - God is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the hold of destiny. *Omnibenevolence - As the Supreme Being, God must see the value of goodness. He shows an infinite capacity to love, and to show mercy, patience, self-control, humility, gentleness, respect, forgiveness, loyalty, charity, responsibility, courage, diligence, wisdom, calmness, empathy, sympathy, compassion, honesty/truthfulness, faith, positivity, Conservatism, Rightism, Patriotism (First World Nationalism), joy (as situations may call for them), Capitalism, Constitutionalism, honor, selfless glory, etc. *Omnificence - God can create anything in unlimited levels. *Origin Manipulation - God has total control over all origins. **Self Origin Manipulation - God has absolute control over all of one's origin, He is beyond justification or explanation as to how He came to be, He is, and what He is. *Perfection - God, as The Supreme Being, is perfect in every way possible. **Existential Perfection - God can be a being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute. **Spiritual Perfection - God is spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil, darkness, liberalism, leftism, globalism, slavery, corruption, socialism, etc. *Preservation - God can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. **Cosmic Keystone - God is the keystone of reality that sustains the totality of creation. *Primordial Deity Physiology - God is the deity the predates all of creation and beyond. **Primordial Force Manipulation - God can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; the primordial force that generated everything. *Singularity - as a/the Supreme Being, God is unique and therefore, one of a kind; unable to be duplicated. **Singular Reality Existence - God is above all timelines and alternate realities, thus being the one and only. *Supreme Voice - God, The one of many largest symbols of a Monotheistic Deity, is their voice and the word of a Monotheistic Deity, is absolute. *Unity - God is one-with-all that is sustaining in the omniverse. **Nature Unity - God is one with the omniversal force of nature. **Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. ***Transcendent Consciousness - The Supreme Being's consciousness fundamentally primordial and transcendent; a state of mind in unison with everything in existence. *Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of God are impossible to be reversed. *Ultimate Invincibility - God, as a Monotheistic Deity, is completely and utterly impossible to defeat. Confirmed Creations Archangel Raphael Manifesting.jpg|Archangels|link=God ImageMOC.jpg|Mark of Cain|link=Hod The universe.jpg|The Universe|link=God Heaven.jpg|Heaven|link=God Edgarleviathan.png|Leviathans|link=God Dean in Purgatory-23x7.jpg|Purgatory|link=God Castiel shows his wings.png|Angels|link=God Earth.jpg|Earth|link=God 8x14 HellhoundMain.jpg|Hellhounds|link=God Humans2.png|Humans|link=God 640px-Bobby's Soul.png|Souls|link=God The World of God.jpg|The World of Hod|link=God Hell8x19.png|Hell|link=God Lucifer's Portal.png|Lucifer's Cage|link=God God's Bar 2.jpg|God's Bar|link=God 61630246 139659467183884 7533745577784246272 n.jpg 0c9994 679cb24f247f4ba0b84c33f4b65d4e8d.jpg IMG 7655.jpg God created the universe and nearly everything that resides in it. These include: *'Worlds' - Before he created the Archangels, God had created worlds. *'Archangels' - The first and greatest of all celestial beings, their power and formation is from primordial creation. *'Mark of Cain' - The lock and the key to The Darkness' prison, which became the very first curse. *'The Universe' - Some time after God imprisoned the Darkness, God created The Universe. *'Heaven' - God's divine domain, for noble and righteous souls, as well as angels. *'Leviathans' - The first and most rancorous beasts. *'Purgatory' - God's prison for monsters, specifically the Leviathans. *'Angels' - Collectively all celestials under this title that aren't archangels. The soldiers of God. *'Earth' - God's very last masterpiece, according to Lucifer/Satan. *'Hellhounds' - Intended to be the "Creator's best friend" but proved too vicious. God intended to exterminate them until Lucifer rescued one. *'Humans' - God's most beloved creations. *'Souls' - When God created humans he gave them a spiritual essence or a soul, which are also powerful energies that makes humans unique. *'The Word of God' - God ordered Metatron to write down the Angel, Leviathan, and Demon tablets as instructions for his creations. *'Hell' - God's prison for evil souls, demons, the fallen angels and Lucifer. *'Lucifer's Cage' - God's prison specifically for Lucifer. *'The Omniverse': Relationships *Family ** Jesus Christ ** Angels: one of God's creations *Allies ** Angels: one of God's creations *Enemies ** Seven Deadly Sins ** The Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell (Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan/Amon, & Belphegor) External links *God at Wikipedia *God from Supernatural Wikia *God from Bruce Almighty Wikia *God from Religion Wikia *Superbook Wikia *The Greatest Adventure Wikia *God's Not Dead Wikia *God from Riordan Wikia *God from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Old Testament from Mondo World Wikia *God from Supernatural TV Series Wikia *God from Adventures in Odyssey Wiki *God from Simpsons Wikia *God from Simpsons Wiki *God from Digimon Wikia *God from Wikimon.net *God from VS Battles Wikia *God from Hero Wikia & Heroism Wikia *Faith & Religion from Heroes Wiki *God from Real Life Heroes Wikia *God from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Yahweh from The Bible Wikia *God from SupernaturalEdia Wikia *God from SyFy Dominion Wikia *YHVH from Megami Tensei Wikia *God from MTG Wiki *God from Angelology Wikia *God from Ao No Exorcist Fanon Wikia *God from Devilman Wikia *God from In Nomine Wikia *God of the Bible from High School DxD Wikia *God from Fall from Grace Wikia *God from Toaru Majutsu no Index Wikia *God from Christian Wikia *God from Hellblazer Wikia *God from Orthodox Wiki *God from El Shaddai Wikia *God from Supernatural Wiki *God from All The Tropes Wikia *God from SleepyHollow Wikia *God from Satan & Me Wikia *God from Testament the Bible in Animation Wikia *God from Buffy Mega Crossover Wikia *God from Eternia: Prologue Wikia *God from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *God from The Prince of Egypt Wikia *God from Supernatural Fanon Wikia *Monotheistic Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *God from Arrowverse Wikia *God from Lucifer Wikia *Monotheistic Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia Category:God Category:Deities